Those Shaking Hands
by MissJEDoe
Summary: New Years Eve, 1899. Julia and her husband, Darcy, are at a party at their friends' house, but he soon realises that something isn't right with her. And the morning after brings something even more condemning for the pair - Something unexpected and unchangeable. Can William fix the damage before he loses Julia? Now complete! But please, still leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Her hands shook as she clipped the necklace behind her neck.

"Julia, are you ready?" Darcy snapped as he peeked around the door. When he saw her slowly decorating herself he pulled a face. "Can you get a move on?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. I'm sorry, Darcy." She smiled at him in the mirror and stood up hurriedly. Her dress was sitting on her perfectly, just off the shoulders and tight around her ribs. Despite his anger at her, Darcy couldn't help but admire his wife.

"No need to apologise." He studied her face as she searched around for a bag and threw various items into it.

"I'm ready." She said with another smile, stepping towards him. He smiled back and held his arm out for her.

He lead her out of the house, into the carriage waiting for them. He attempted small talk all the way to the house, but Julia barely replied. She stared out of the window, sighing every few minutes.

When he opened the door for her he pulled her to one side. "What's the matter?" He asked. She looked in his eyes, then away again.

"I'm just feeling distracted. It's nothing, don't worry." Another winning smile and she slipped away, joining their friends at the front door.

He watched her go with a strange expression. Something wasn't right.

They milled around the party for the first hour, but Darcy could see that Julia was worn out. She barely participated in conversation, even when topics came up that he'd heard her talk for hours and hours about before. Something was definitely wrong.

At dinner, she didn't speak at all. Instead she just let people talk around her, sometimes nodding or smiling vacantly. Darcy felt his concern turn to fear until Enid happened to mention another party happening at that exact same time.

"Weren't you invited to the policeman's ball, Dr Ogden?" Julia jumped viciously and looked around, cheeks blazing.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I thought that, given your past employment, they might have wanted your company tonight." All eyes were on her and Darcy's skin crawled.

"No, they didn't ask for me. Besides, I'm a married woman now." She smiled bravely, picking her fork up again. "They know I have new friends."

"And what great friends they are." Darcy finished, smiling around the table but shooting Julia a frown that she didn't see. Everyone took another sip of champagne and continued with their meal, once more ignoring the gloomy guest.

"Julia, can I have a word?" Darcy asked as they moved away from the table, gravitating towards the front porch.

"Of course." She smiled again. So many smiles. Something was very wrong.

"You aren't happy." He stated, standing next to her but not looking at her.

"No." He didn't see the colour drain from her face or the way her chest heaved.

"Is it something I can fix?" As embarrassed as he was, Darcy couldn't help but feel he ought to be able to help his wife.

"No, but thank you. No one can fix it. I'm going to have to live with it." She folded her arms around her chest, shuffling on her feet. "Are you cold?"

"What do you mean you have to live with it? Is this about Detective Murdoch? And no, I'm not–"

"I'm going to get a scarf." She disappeared back into the building just as the first fireworks went off.

"Julia!" Around him, the couples were kissing and the friends were hugging and everyone was celebrating. Everyone was so excited about the new year – the new century! – except him.

"Julia!" He repeated, pushing past some friends to follow her. She hadn't gone far: she was sitting on one of the dining room chairs, holding her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking.

Feeling uncomfortable, Darcy sat down on the chair next to her. She jumped and looked away, hands still on her face.

"I'm sorry, Darcy. This is foolish."

"You shouldn't be here."

"No, I should. I should be with our friends." She turned back to him, showing her tear stained face. He sighed.

"You should be with the person you want to spend the new year with." He kept his voice steady although he wanted to hit her.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry to do this to you." She wiped her face and stood up, making to walk away.

"Where are you going?" His voice snapped and he stood up, grabbing her arm. She stopped and turned to look at him, wide eyed.

"You said I shouldn't be here."

"Because you're making a scene."

"I should just leave then." She tried to pull her arm free but he held on tighter, tugging her towards him. "Let go!"

"That would just make things worse. Have you any idea how embarrassing you've been tonight? In front of my friends and colleagues?" He spat his anger, feeling it boiling in his stomach.

"It's time I put an end to it, then." She tried again and again to free her arm, pulling away and away. Darcy refused to let go.

"Yes, and start behaving yourself."

"Behaving?" She wrenched her arm lose and took a step back, glaring angrily. "What do you mean?"

"You've hardly been the most friendly or social or delightful of guests–"

"And you've hardly been the most delightful of husbands!" Her snarl cut through him and echoed around the room. By now, most people had come back into the house to see what was going on. Julia's arm was red and bruised and her face was painted with the pain she'd held in all evening and she'd had enough.

"Let me go, Darcy." She said in a cooler tone, even though he was no longer holding her. "You're right. I should be with the person I want to spend the new year with." The crowd held its breath, waiting for Darcy's reaction to her next words. "And we both know that's not you."

Julia turned and pushed people out of the way – just people, they weren't friends or acquaintances or even strangers. Just people. Darcy called after her but she didn't listen because she was sick of hearing her name on his lips.

She got to the edge of the property before his hand was on her arm again and her name was in his voice again. She span, her free hand flying up to hit his cheek with enough force to make a noise but gentle enough to not hurt him. Much.

"Let go!" He staggered back and she jumped, startled. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Where are you going?"

"Away." She bit her lip, trembling, and turned and ran. Angry shouts and hysterical crying tried to reach her to make her feel back for ruining their night, but enough was enough. Julia walked and walked and ran away, lifting the skirt of her dress.


	2. Those Shaking Hands part 2

She headed towards the main part of Toronto, towards the only place she felt comfortable. Leaning against the wall of the morgue, under the sign, she laughed at her silliness and wept for her future.

"Oh, Julia." She sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Whatever her future held, it would most certainly include her. So she had to be presentable.

There was one place she wanted to be. One person she wanted to be with.

She walked up the street, heading towards that one place and that one person. They were a good twenty minutes away on foot, but she knew they'd still be there when she got there. They'd wait.

The walk would have provided plenty of time to think about what she'd just done, but Julia really, really didn't want to think about anything that had happened at the house. The whole day had been spent in dread of the evening which had proved to be just as nightmarish as she'd expected. Each conversation – especially the one at dinner! – was like a laugh in her face. _Wrong place_, they said.

But now she was at the right place. No invite, but everyone knew her and everyone accepted her, as dishevelled and hysterical as she was. A few people called her name.

"Doctor Ogden!" The friendliest voice gasped in disbelief. She looked through her blurry eyes for him.

"George? Where's William?"

George was by her side immediately, steering her back the way she'd just come as he explained. "He left barely ten minutes ago. I'll take you to his house. What's happened to you?"

They were outside now, walking much slower than she wanted. "Darcy and I had a row. I needed to be with my friends." Julia smiled at George, letting him know he was included. This seemed to please him.

"Well, one of them's here now. Are you okay?" He picked up speed for her.

"Yes, thank you George. I'm okay. I just need to see William and try to order my thoughts." He nodded and pointed ahead.

"Just down here. Do you want to run?" He suggested with such a smile on his face Julia wanted to hug him. But there was no time.

"Thank you." They laughed and started jogging, quickly falling into a run as he led her to William's house.

Within moments they were hammering on the front door, each of them gasping for breath.


	3. Those Shaking Hands part 3

"Yes?" The door opened. George slipped away, quietly walking back up the street.

Julia started crying again, falling into his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked, alarm and compassion filling his voice.

"Everything." He shut the door, supporting her and steering her towards the kitchen table. In the light he could see at her properly and believe she was there.

"What happened?" The house was still and quiet so they talked in whispers, standing close enough together to hear each other's heartbeats.

"Darcy and I argued. I don't think he'll want to see me again." She absentmindedly touched her red arm, looking down. He didn't miss this.

"Did he do this to you?" William started to walk towards the door, his voice loud and full of revenge.

"Yes, but no, William–" She reached for his hand and pulled him back. "Don't. I need to just get away from him. Please."

It took a moment for his anger to quiet down, but he stayed where he was. Delicately, he replaced her hand with his on her arm.

"Does it hurt you?" He asked quietly, moving closer to her.

"No, it's fine. But thank you." A moment of silence before it was too much for her. "William, I don't know what to do!" She leant against him, hiding her face in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook minutely as she started to cry again, giving him no choice but to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"Stay here." He whispered, stroking her tangled hair. "I've got you now. You're safe." She sobbed, clinging to him. He held her close, surprised at the twist in his evening. While he'd never wish her to be harmed, he was infinitely glad Julia had found him.

"Thank you," her muffled voice said softly, making him smile despite everything. He nuzzled his face into her soft hair, closing his eyes and supporting her.

"Come with me." He suggested, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. She looked at him, bags starting to hang under her eyes.

She didn't answer, but William wrapped one arm around her and led her out of the kitchen, up the stairs. "Quietly," he whispered. "Mrs Kitchen doesn't take kindly to visitors." She laughed, leaning against him as they crept across the dark landing.

William opened his bedroom door, careful to not let it squeak, and showed her in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close again, making the most of her fragile freedom. He shut the door with his foot, keeping her close.

"Shall I put the light on so you can see where you're going?" So soft, his voice was like a warm blanket to her. She shook her head and took a cautious step forward.

"No, it's okay. Guide me." For once, she was okay to be looked after. Just for that night she wanted someone else to be strong.

He steered her slowly to the left, towards his bed. He turned her around (so she was facing him) and told her to sit down. "I'm not going to leave you." He whispered as they got settled down, lying on top of the sheets.

Grateful but nervous, she lay down on the very edge of the bed and kept her shoes off the sheet. She waited for him to get comfortable around her before even taking a breath.

"Are you scared?" He asked quietly, arm locked around her again like a shield.

"Not of you. Of home – of what tomorrow will bring. I'm scared of having to see everyone again and having to apologise."

"You don't need to apologise."

"You didn't see me. Or hear what I said to Darcy. I was rude and ungrateful and I wouldn't blame them if they refused to be near me." Her voice faltered, so William stroked her arm reassuringly and kissed her head.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. Just get some rest for now and I'll look after you." He kept stroking her arm, wanting her to feel okay. But how do you comfort such a determined woman? For the time being, William was just glad to have this night where he could hold her in his arms and no one would either know or care. Too much time had been spent tiptoeing around each other. Too much time had been spent making up reasons why they couldn't be happy – why they couldn't deserve to be happy – why they didn't suit each other. But holding her there – knowing _he_ was the only one she wanted to be with right then – was enough to convince him that he didn't need anything as long as she was safe.

At some point he noticed that she'd fallen asleep. Instead of tensely clinging to the side of the bed, Julia had relaxed and was leaning into his chest. He smiled and his eyelashes got damp, clumping together as he pressed his nose once more into her hair. Inhale. She smelt like flowers and smoke.

"Happy new year, Julia." He muttered, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a light sleep, knowing that she would be there when he woke up.

_Maybe,_ he thought to himself as he started to dream, _she'll always be here with me now._


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, dear." William jumped awake at the sound of Mrs Kitchen tottering past the door on her way downstairs. As soon as his eyes opened he realised his predicament.

"Oh no." He mumbled to himself, looking down at the still sleeping Julia. His heart gave a little flutter as he stroked her cheek. "Julia? Julia, you have to wake up."

She barely stirred.

This followed a lot more gentle coaxing and quiet talking, until William got so desperate he had to actually put effort into waking her. "Julia!" He hissed. "Wake up, woman!"

She moved a little, but not enough to wake herself up. William sighed.

"A woman's been arrested for teaching contraception." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, horror mingling with happiness at the sight of him.

"I beg your pardon?" She sat up and looked around, remembering the night. "Oh no."

"Julia, you're safe with me. But not with Mrs Kitchen. She doesn't know you're here and that's not a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Julia laughed, relaxing and stretching.

"I mean, if she finds out I had a married woman staying in my room without her permission she will cook me." He laughed and held his arms out for her, wanting to keep her close.

"Really, William. You make her sound like she's your mother." She stepped back into his arms and closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his. Suddenly, she stepped back. "What do we do?"

"You stay here. I'll try and get her out of the house as soon as possible, then we can say you just stopped by this morning." Flustered, he ran his hand through his bedhead hair. She pulled a face.

"Well, this sounds fun."

"I'm sorry. Would you rather come down stairs and face it all?" He prayed that she wouldn't.

"I'd be much less bored." She smiled. Of course she would.

William sighed heavily, bracing himself. He swallowed and rolled his shoulders back, straightening himself as he got ready to stand up.

"You will be the death of me, Julia." She just laughed again, taking hold of his hand.

"Shall we go?" He looked around hopelessly, thinking about their clothes and hair and _shoes_…

"You kept your shoes on?" He asked incredulously, staring down at her feet.

"Well, you didn't really give me chance to take them off." They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter, each of them hoping Mrs Kitchen wasn't outside the door.

They embraced for a short moment before heading out of the room like naughty school children to face the thunder that was Mrs Kitchen, landlady and the only one to control their fate.


	5. Those Shaking Hands part 5

"Well, hello Doctor Ogden." Mrs Kitchen paused where she was by the sink, eyebrows raised as she looked from William to Julia.

"Hello, Mrs Kitchen. I'm sorry to intrude." Feeling her cheeks flare red, Julia held her breath and waited, certain that something awful was about to happen to her or William. She was prepared to defend him – he hadn't asked for any of this – but she had no idea how to stand up for herself. If she was Mrs Kitchen, she'd throw a fit.

"Not at all, dear. I was just heading out – did you want breakfast with us?" Mrs Kitchen's eyes darted angrily at William for a moment, making Julia's heart jump.

"No, it's fine thank you. I'll be gone before you get back." She ran her tongue across the edges of her teeth, tense and very afraid of the woman in front of her.

"Okay. I'll be back soon, William." Still looking at him, she put everything down and walked briskly away, towards the door.

When the door clicked shut the would-be-couple sighed and leaned into each other, laughing. Looking at her now, William was struck with the realisation that she'd be gone soon. This must have crossed across his face because she pulled back, pulling a face.

"I've got to go." Her voice was steady, but her hand trembled in his.

"You'll be okay." He promised, whispering comfortingly. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine." She promised, smiling up at him. She gave his hands a squeeze and bravely, carefully, pecked his cheek. His skin caught fire as he clung to her hands, staring at her with huge eyes. His breath caught in his throat as they held each other again, each of them unsteady on their feet.

He swallowed once and closed his eyes, breaking the contact. "You need to go," he said, still holding onto her.

"You'll have to give me your hands back." She laughed lightly, squeezing his fingers in hers. She freed one hand and looked at the other, still gripped in his rough skin. Just visible, she could see the shiny metal of the rings she wore and felt sick.

"Are you okay?" He asked, opening her eyes and seeing her vacant eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, sorry. I'm just thinking, but I really should be going. I'll see you soon, William. Thank you for everything." She kissed his cheek again and, freeing her hand quickly, trotted to the door and let herself out.


	6. Those Shaking Hands part 6

He wasn't going to let her go out completely on her own, of course. But when he heard screaming from the street he had no choice. In just his vest, trousers and socks, he ran out of the door and into the street.

Julia was standing about three houses away, completely frozen and trembling. Around her and _something_, a crowd of people in dresses and scarfs buzzed like bees around a new flower. Unsure, they all kept a safe distance between them and the strange scene between them.

_That scream was Julia's._ A little voice whispered inside his head. He called her name and ran through the sea of people, reaching for her.

He skidded to a stop. Her dress was covered in blood and her hands were trembling.

In front of her was a body.

Certainly, it wasn't her who killed him. And there were plenty of witnesses. Besides, Doctor Grace would soon discover that he'd been shot in the back of the head and he was facing her. But right at that moment, William had no idea.

"Julia…" He whispered, staring at the body. She whimpered, holding a hand out towards him. As soon as his hand touched hers her legs gave way and she fell towards him, eyes locked on the corpse.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. When it was clear she couldn't speak he addressed the crowd. They were muttering the body's name and a few had ran off to tell people and one had alerted the constabulary. "What happened?" William shouted.

"I'll tell you. But I don't know everything, sir." A young man with a weeping blonde on his arm volunteered.

"Good man. Everyone, go back to your homes. A constable will be around soon to talk to you all." He waved the crowd away, crushing Julia to his side as she wobbled again. "You, come here." He addressed the young man. "Tell me everything right now."

"This woman was walking a fair pace up the street when a man stopped her."

"This man?" William gestured to the body without letting go of Julia, who was now crying incessantly into his shoulder.

"Yes. We were just there, leaving out house," the young man pointed at the door adjacent to the body, "and I saw him grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. That's when the gun went off."

"Gun?" William stroked Julia's back, trying to calm her.

"Yeah, someone must have shot him from over there." The young man pointed behind William, up the street.

"Thank you. The constables will want to talk to you, so please stay around here." The man nodded and wandered a few feet away from William and Julia to tend to the blonde.

"Julia, are you okay?" William asked gently.

"It's Darcy. They killed Darcy." She sobbed again and clutched him to her, fingers digging into his back through the vest. William kissed her hair.

"We'll find them, Julia. I promise." He scanned the street fearfully, in case the shooter was still there. He wrapped his arms around her convulsing body, not minding the blood he was getting on his clothes. He was hardy dressed for best, anyway. Unlike Julia.

"Emily will be here soon and she can help clean you up. You'll be okay." She looked up at him with wide eyes, frozen.

"Don't leave me." She dug her fingers in even deeper, mad desperation filling her pale face as she regained her strength. "Don't you dare leave me for one minute."


	7. Those Shaking Hands part 7

Policemen were all over the street, scanning the crime scene and mapping every drop of blood. The young man had gone to the Station House with his blonde, but they wouldn't be interviewed for a few hours. Everyone was talking about Julia Ogden.

The woman in question was sitting in the morgue with Emily Grace, talking over a mild cup of tea. Doctor Grace had volunteered to keep her company while the detective and inspector spoke to some witnesses – allowing William to solve the murder as quickly as possible.

"So," Emily began with a smile. "What were you doing at Detective Murdoch's house so early in the morning, in your evening dress?" The high levels of accusation in her tone were softened by the friendship the two doctors had steadily formed over time – that, and the knowing wink shared between them.

"Darcy and I had a fight last night." Julia confessed in a hushed voice. "But I know how bad that sounds so – "

"Doctor Ogden, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Emily patted Julia's hand caringly. "Every one of the witnesses swear that they know it wasn't you. Besides, Doctor Garland was shot in the back of the head and he was facing you."

She meant it kindly, but this reference to Darcy made Julia lose colour again. Realising her mistake, Emily subtly pulled a newspaper advert from her bag.

"Have you seen anything about this?" Julia took the clipping in shaky hands.

"No. It's this weekend!" The two women looked at each other with sparkles in their eyes.

"Do you want to come with me?" Emily asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Julia's eyes were glittering as she handed the paper back. "Do you want me to get tickets?"

"No need." Emily, one step ahead as always, pulled two tickets from her bag. "I was counting on you coming, over wise I'd have to drag George."

Julia laughed, momentarily forgetting the dead body meters from them. "Oh how he'd love that."

Laughing too, Emily handed one ticket to Julia. "Well, I suppose I should get started on this autopsy."

Julia nodded and hastily drank what was left of her tea. "Do you mind if I leave?"

"Not at all." Emily smiled softly and gave Julia's hand a squeeze. "Go and find him."

Julia got up quietly and left, waving as she went. Her emotions had got away from her again and, although she was grateful for everything Emily had done for her, she wanted to get away from the morgue. Far away, where there were no dead husbands.

The station house was oddly quiet. Most people, Julia assumed, would have the day off after New Years Eve. But not Inspector Brackenreid. He was in his office, mulling over reports with a familiar glass in his hand.

She knocked on the door, making him jump.

"Doctor Ogden! How are you?" He started to stand but she waved him down.

"I'm as well as can be expected. Where is everyone?" She leant against the doorframe, weary.

"Murdoch's interviewing Thomas Campbell and Crabtree's still at the scene." He frowned with concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit peaky."

"I feel a bit faint, I'll admit. May I?" She pointed to the chair opposite his desk.

"Of course, please do. A drink?"

"No, thank you." She sat down, leaning on the desk. "What are you reading?"

"Witness reports." He said, taking a sip from his glass. "You're welcome to help if you want. There's far too many to read at this time in the morning."

Deciding she may as well do something while she waited for William, she held out her hand. "I'm sure I can try."

He handed her a few sheets and they read in silence for a while, taking in as many details as they could. After a while, Brackenreid cleared his throat and put the paper he was reading down.

"What we really need is a way of picking out only the important bits. Most of this is just twaddle about exactly where the person was and exactly what time so they can't _possibly_ be guilty." He sighed heavily. "We'll get Murdoch onto it."

"He's a bit busy at the moment though, Inspector." Julia's hurt was obvious and she sat up straight.

"I know, but when we've sorted this…" He died down, looking at her. "You shouldn't be here, you know. It's not good for you."

"Where else could I go?" She raised an eyebrow, hoping he'd come up with an answer.

"I don't know." They both looked disappointed. "But thank you for helping to read these. Was there anything interesting?"

"Nothing at all." She picked her bag up and started to leave. "This person was inside all the time and only came out to see what the crowd was doing."

Brackenreid laughed harshly. "That's what they've all said. A fat lot of use this is." He watched as she hesitated by the door. "Go and find him."

For the second time in such a short time, Julia felt this desperate need to find him. She walked quickly from the main reception of the Station, down the corridor to the interview rooms.

Timing was perfect.

She reached the room just as he stepped outside and was closing the door and turning to face her. Picking up speed for those last few steps, forgetting everything that was proper or expected; she flung herself into his arms and clung on as if someone was going to take him again.

"Julia!" He gasped as she held onto him. "You're wearing a different dress."

"Yes, Doctor Grace lent me it. My other one was a bit… eye catching." As she said this she looked into _his_ eyes – brown and soft and comforting like a freshly turned garden.

"Well, you still caught my eye." He winked playfully, making her laugh. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, with you." She stepped back and smoothed her borrowed black dress, still smiling.

"I'm going back to the – the street." He looked worried. "Is that okay?"

"I'll have to back there at some point, William." Still smiling. He held out his hand for her, more formal and suitable for public eyes.

"Let's go." He led her back down the corridor, through the reception and into the street. A few people looked at them and whispered, speculating and sharing theories of that morning. William felt Julia stiffen next to him and stroked the back of her hand reassuringly.

"Don't mind them. I'm here and I've got you." She took a deep breath and stepped out with William, holding her tired head high.


	8. Those Shaking Hands part 8

The sun was high in the sky, but George and Henry were still busily combing the street for evidence. Although the gun had gone off hours ago, there was still plenty of things out of place.

"Look here, sir." As soon as they arrived, George led them to a spot less than twenty feet away from where Darcy had died. "A brooch."

William and Julia stared at it doubtfully. "Why is this relevant, George?"

The young constable stuttered. "Well, sir, it's very shiny. And something that was dropped before this morning would surely be a bit more dusted up than this – scratched, at least." William sighed.

"Have you found anything else?"

"Well, Henry found a scattering of sawdust a bit closer to the – " He erred and gestured back down the road to the blood splatter. "But I don't think that's going to tell us who the murderer is, sir. Traders of all sorts come down these roads every day – I once saw a man selling pigs. Just walking around Toronto with seven of them on leads!"

Julia turned away to stifle her giggle.

"Bring the brooch back to the Station and we'll go and see what Henry has to add. Thank you, George." William started to walk towards Henry, bent over the little trail of sawdust. Julia hesitated.

"George, can I talk to you for a moment?" She looked at William as she said this, trying to tell him that everything was okay. He smiled nervously and slowly continued away from her.

"Are you okay, Doctor? Should you really be here?" George looked at her with concern, speaking in a low voice.

"I'm quite alright, George." She smiled. "There's no point in hiding away from here. But I wanted to say thank you for your help last night. I was in such a state I couldn't think. So thank you for looking after me."

He was shaking his head before she'd got half way through her thanks. "There's no need, really, Julia. I like to think you're like a friend to me, and I was hardly going to leave you when you were so upset."

She smiled again and after a moment turned to follow William again. She met him as he was just starting to ask Henry a question.

"- help us?" Henry scooped some sawdust into a small sealed bag for taking back to the Station.

"We could ask if there's anyone who regularly carries sawdust down the street?" _Poor Henry_, Julia thought. _He's exactly like George, only less experienced._

"Of course." William sighed. "Anything else?"

"No sir, we were just going to start asking the residents whether they'd seen anything suspicious." Henry shifted nervously, aware that he'd performed badly.

"Good work, Henry." William nodded and walked a few steps away, taking Julia with him. "Any thoughts?"

Julia sighed. "I have no idea. All I can remember is someone calling my name and Darcy suddenly being in front of me and then… on the floor." She swallowed. "But I don't remember any faces."

"Never mind, Julia." William took her hand discreetly. "Stay with me again tonight. After a good night's sleep, you might be able to remember more." He lowered his voice even more and stepped closer. "Don't be afraid."

"What if they were trying to get me?" Around them, the constables were collecting the last bits of data and starting to knock on doors. Julia looked down, oblivious to it all, and carried on in a normal but quiet voice. "What if whoever it was actually meant to kill me?"

"I'm sure they weren't. But I'm not going to let you out of my sight until we catch them, so don't worry." He squeezed her fingers gently. "Don't worry. Let's hurry up and get this solved."


	9. Those Shaking Hands part 9

"Can you tell me what you were doing this morning, Miss Aubrey?" The young blonde perched on the edge of her chair, china teacup shaking in her hands.

"I'd just opened the door to go and meet Mr Handy to collect this week's sawdust, and the street was less busy than normal. I remember being able to clearly see him coming down the road, so I went back inside and fetched my money. Before I got back to door, I heard a horrible scream. It rattled the windows!" She span the teacup round and round, little feet bouncing on the floor.

"Where was your fiancé?" William asked gently, sitting bravely close to Julia. He was keeping his promise.

"He'd gone out early for something to do with his business." She looked between the pair with scared eyes. "Will he be at the police station any longer?"

"That depends on how useful he can be. Can you tell me what sort of relationship you had with Doctor Garland?" William was looking at the young Miss Aubrey, but Julia's eyes were wandering around the house. Smaller than the one William rented in, but just as neat and tidy. There were five small photos on the mantelpiece, each in a matching silver frame.

Miss Aubrey laughed, catching Julia's attention from the photos. "Relationship? We haven't spoken in years."

"So you did know him?" William leant forward, genuinely shocked.

"Oh yes, years ago. When I was little our mothers went to typing school together. I wrote to him for the first time in years just months ago, inviting him to our wedding."

"Did he reply?"

"Yes, I have his letter here somewhere." She stood up and searched behind the photographs on the mantelpiece. "Here." She handed a folded letter to William, but Julia peered over his shoulder. Between them, they quickly scanned the letter.

"He didn't mention this to me." Julia whispered to William. He nodded, acknowledging her.

"I'm sure we'll be back to speak to you soon, Miss Aubrey. Do you know where I could find Mr Handy?"

"I think he rents at number fourteen, but he'll be doing his rounds still at the moment." She stood in front of the pictures, letting William and Julia stand up. "I hope you find whoever did this soon, detective. And you have my sympathies, Doctor. If you ever want to stop for a cup of tea I'll be here – I never go out." She smiled gracefully and showed them out, waving timidly.

"Thank you for your help." William called as she shut the door behind them. They looked at each other.

"To number fourteen?" Julia suggested, smiling softly.

"If you're okay with this." William touched her hand again softly. "I know this is difficult."

"No, it's fine. Really." She smiled encouragingly and turned her feet up the street. "Did you notice the pictures on the mantelpiece?"

"No, why?" As the street was empty, he took her hand and walked close to her. As awful as the situation was, he was enjoying being with Julia and working with her again.

"Darcy was in one with her. And they weren't children." The high level of accusation was mirrored by her stiffened arm, her faster pace. William slowed her back down again.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think she lied to us about being out of contact with him. I've never seen her before, but that doesn't mean they haven't spent time with each other while I've been at work."

They reached number fourteen but it was empty, just as Miss Aubrey had suspected.

"Well, we'll have to ask her some more questions soon." They turned to face each other. "To the Station?"

"Let's see how the inspector's doing." They walked at a surprisingly slow pace, each of them comforted by each other. To them, this was a twisted kind of dream. Julia was free and the streets of Toronto were theirs to roam, hand in hand under the tired January sun.

"What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing?" Brackenreid stormed through the reception, forehead furrowed. "This is a murder investigation! Not an opportunity to frolic in the snow like school children."

Julia and William stepped away from each other, looking at the floor sheepishly.

"Sir, we've visited Miss Aubrey –"

"Who?"

"Thomas Campbell's fiancé. She suggested we talk to a Mr Handy, the man who apparently delivers sawdust every week for them." Murdoch frowned. "But he's not at home at the moment. We wondered if there had been any developments here."

Brackenreid sighed. "Apart from that brooch Crabtree found, nothing at all."

"I'll go and find him. Julia, do you want to come with me?" William motioned back towards the door.

"To the morgue?" She asked a little nervously. "Sure."

"Or you could help me interview more witnesses. We have about a street-full." Brackenreid grumbled. Julia's decision was made for her.

"I'll see if Doctor Grace needs any help." The pair scuttled off before Brackenreid could suggest anything more tedious, leaving him surrounded by weary constables who were knocking over mugs of tea.

The morgue was, as expected, where they found George and Emily, both leaning over Darcy's body. They jumped and stood up straight when they heard the door open.

"Detective! How can I help you?" Doctor grace washed her hands quickly and dried them, moving to greet the new arrivals.

"We were wondering if we could take a closer look at that brooch George found." As he spoke, Emily produced a small white tray with the brooch perched on a folded piece of cloth.

"We haven't touched it. But I had a look and there's something that looks like gunpowder residue on the front enamelling." William took the tray, looking closely. He froze.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked, resting a hand subtly on his arm. All three gathered around, trying to see what William saw.

He sighed. "It's Mrs Kitchen's."


	10. Those Shaking Hands part 10

The old woman sat in the interview chair, looking down at her knees. Julia, William and Brackenreid watched her from through the window, discussing the brooch in mooted voices.

"I'll question her. It's less awkward for you." Brackenreid started to open the door, turning his back on William.

"Sir, I am still able to be objective. I want to find the true murderer just as much as anyone else here." He protested, making as if to join Brackenreid in the interview room.

"It wouldn't be fair on you." Slipping into the room, the inspector shut William out with a small smile. Julia touched William's arm, gently easing him away.

"This wouldn't be good for you to watch. Why don't we try to find this Mr Handy?" He nodded, taking a last look at his trusted landlady before letting Julia lead him back through the reception, into the street.

Meanwhile, Thomas was interviewing Mrs Kitchen.

"Can you tell us where you were at eight-forty-five this morning, Mrs Kitchen?"

"Not accurately. I suppose I was still walking up the street – I can't travel very quickly with these old legs, and there's no point in catching a cab. The street's busy enough in the mornings as it is, and I only had to walk around the corner."

"Were you going anywhere specific?"

"Just to buy some vegetables and a piece of meat for tonight. Mostly vegetables." She folded her hands on the table. "You can ask anyone – I was much closer to the food market stands than I was to Doctor Ogden."

Used to interrogating criminals as he was, Thomas found it difficult to carry on. This woman had helped Margaret cater for the police games, for heaven's sake!

"Look Mrs Kitchen, if I can find someone to confirm your alibi I'll be willing to forget this whole thing. But we found some evidence which I want you to have a look at." Taking a deep breath, he produced the small brooch.

She stared, jumping slightly and leaning forwards. "This is mine." She said in barely a whisper. Thomas bowed his head.

"That's not what I was hoping to hear. Can you explain why this was found covered in gun powder residue, not twenty feet from where Doctor Garland died?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't even realise it had fallen off." She looked down at her dress, pawing lightly at where Thomas presumed the brooch used to be. "I don't even remember putting it on this morning." She sighed and looked up at him. "That's old age for you, inspector. But it wasn't me, I assure you."

"Unless I can prove that, you're in a lot of danger." Thomas frowned, trying desperately to prove this woman wrong. A good job Doctor Ogden had taken Murdoch away, he thought.

"But why would I want to kill Doctor Garland? He's never done anything to deserve that, I'm sure." She leant towards the inspector again.

"You care for Murdoch, don't you?"

"Like my own son, yes." She held her gloved hands together.

"And times have been difficult for him recently. What with Doctor Ogden's situation – "

"No," she shook her head. "I wouldn't ever get involved in his affairs like that. He's a smart enough man to avoid any conflict, so I certainly wouldn't start any on his behalf."

"I want to believe you, Mrs Kitchen. But this is a very difficult situation."

"You must believe me, Inspector." She pleaded. "I did not do this."

"I want to. But for now you're going to have to stay here." He stared at her sadly. "I hope you understand."

"I do. Thank you, Inspector." Thomas stood up shakily and left, shutting the door quickly and walking back into the reception, where he was met with an unpleasant surprise.

"Doctor Grace! What have you here?" He stopped in his tracks, looking at the scene in front of him. Emily walked quickly to him to close the gap, talking in a whisper.

"They all came to the morgue, demanding to be let in." She tucked a lose hair behind her ear, cheeks red and flustered.

"Why on Earth would this lot want to be in a room full of corpses?" Brackenreid looked past Doctor Grace at the twenty or so people, ranging from street urchins to respected shop owners. Each was looking at the floor.

"Apparently, they all have some unfinished business." Opening her bag, she revealed five or six hand guns. "The constables took these from them and shepherded them to here. I was overwhelmed!"

"Doctor Grace, calm down. What were they doing?" Thomas put his hand on her shoulder briefly.

"Trying to shoot Doctor Garland." She whispered.


	11. Those Shaking Hands part 11

The Station House was hectic. Extra Constables had to be called in – they sat at desks with their tired heads held in their hands. More coffee was shared until they were awake enough to question people with any kind of coherency.

_"What were you trying to do when you entered the morgue?"_

_ "I wanted my turn."_

Once Emily was settled and reassured that there would be no more rude interruptions, George ran back through the streets to find William and Julia. After a brief explanation, the pair decided it was better for them to return to the Station House and try and help make sense of the commotion rather than continue this hunt for the elusive Mr Handy.

"How very peculiar." Julia muttered to herself as they walked back with George.

"What is?" George asked and peered over at her. She was holding out okay.

"For the whole street to suddenly be wanting to harm a man who didn't even live near them. I've heard of communities committing murder together to rid a street of a particularly nasty neighbour, but there doesn't seem to be any link between these people and Darcy. Street children, you mentioned?"

"Yes, five or six of them. But they just seemed to be along for the ride or curious." George shoved his hands in the belt around his jacket, tucking his elbows into his chest. "It's extraordinarily cold. You don't suppose we could maybe get a move on?"

Agreeing that is was better to get out of the chill as soon as possible, they stopped speculating and started hurried back towards the station.

"Thank heavens you're here, Murdoch." Brackenreid was only too pleased to see his best detective back in the police building. "I have no bloody idea what to make of this mess."

"I see we've already started questioning everyone." William took his coat off and left it in his office, quickly returning to reception.

"Sir, I think this gentle man is worth questioning further." Henry appeared by Brackenreid's shoulder quietly, gesturing behind him with a small nudge of his head. "He said he used to work with Doctor Garland."

At this, Julia looked more closely at the man. Not badly dressed, but he had a weariness on his face that showed the clothes were not easily paid for. She blushed and dashed into William's office, hiding before the man could see her.

"I suppose we should take him to the interview room, where it's quieter." William said half-heartedly, staring after Julia with concern. "I'll see you there in a few minutes, gentlemen."

He flashed a quick look at the man before hurrying after her, dodging past hung-over constables and scattered seats.

"Julia, are you alright?" He asked, shutting the door. She was sitting at his desk with her head in her hands.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She looked up at him and smiled, taking a deep breath. "I know him. He was at the party last night and witnessed our disagreement."

"Ah." William sat down opposite her and took her hands gently. "Do you want to stay here while I interview him?"

"I know it's cowardly, but – "

"Not at all." He looked into her eyes sincerely, trying to relax her. "I completely understand. Stay here, or in the reception. I won't be too long, I'm sure. If nothing interesting comes up, we'll continue searching for this Mr Handy."

She thanked him with another dazzling smile, squeezing his hand gently. "Thank you, William. I might go down to the morgue to see if Doctor Grace needs any help."

He nodded and stood up again, guiding her with him. He walked around the desk – holding her hands the entire time – and kissed her on the cheek. Blushing, he said "That's a nice idea. Stay safe, Julia."

She nodded and smiled more, looking up into his soft brown eyes. "I promise."

Daringly, she kissed him and turned away. She waved goodbye to the few constables who watched her go, keeping her blushing face hidden by looking at the floor.

In his office, William was still frozen where she'd left him. His lips burned with the memory of her brave, powerful ones.


	12. Those Shaking Hands part 12

"Why are you asking me? I didn't kill the man." Thirty six, stocky and balding, Mr Angrel slouched in his chair and looked away from William.

George sighed. "What did you have against Dr Garland?"

"He should never have been a doctor." Angrel leant forward, his hand hitting the desk with a loud thud.

"What do you mean?" William asked, looking sideways at George. This was interesting.

"He was never at the lessons. Always off with some girl or another." Angrel rolled his eyes, pressing his lips together. "He was almost expelled twice."

"What for? He doesn't have a criminal record – "

"Being caught with the head lecturer's daughter." He stared at William. "Twice. I bet he didn't tell Doctor Ogden that, did he?"

William decided to let that one pass. "What has this got to do with you?"

"Only five out of the twelve of us in that class would be selected to have further qualifications. He was never there but he was chosen, above us who'd worked every single day." The hand hit the desk again as Angrel moved in his chair.

"So you decided to kill him on new year's eve? Start the new century in a better world?"

"No! I didn't kill him." Angrel passed his glare over George and William before staring at the table. "He'd be dead long ago if I was his murderer."

"So where were you this morning?"

"I was still at the party. Garland had left early – something to do with his runaway wife." He eyed William suspiciously. "Apparently, she didn't want to spend another year with him. Have you tried questioning her?"

"Doctor Ogden has a solid alibi." William said quickly, sitting up straight in his chair. "Can you remember the name of the lecturer?"

"Sure I do. Aubrey, his name was." William and George shared a look.

"I think I need to visit Miss Aubrey again."

The policemen stood up and left, neither of them looking back at Angrel.

"Bitter old sod, wasn't he, sir?" George shivered as they walked back through the reception.

"Most bitter. But I don't think he's our murderer. Can you interview Thomas Campbell again for me? I'm going to find Julia."

"Of course." George scooted off back towards the room Campbell had spent the morning in.

William went out and headed straight for the morgue, a strange anxiety growing in his stomach. Hadn't he promised Julia he wouldn't let her out of his sight? He didn't want to admit it, but it was very likely that the young Miss Aubrey had shot Darcy. It was also very likely that she had meant to shoot Julia.

Admitting this to himself sent a surge of adrenaline through his body, making him run the rest of the way.

"Julia?" He called desperately, running to her office. The two ladies were sitting there, sharing a pot of tea as they read through Doctor Grace's notes. They looked up quizzically. "Oh."

"Are you alright, William?"

He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry. Just seeing if you're okay." He shuffled on his feet, face flaming.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. How are you?" Behind Julia, William could see Emily's raised eyebrows as she tried to hold back laughter.

"Totally fine. We need to visit Miss Aubrey again – do you want to come with me?" He looked at Julia hopefully.

"Of course." She stood up and turned to face Emily. "Thank you for the tea, Doctor Grace."

"Not at all. The second pair of eyes was extremely useful." She stood up smiling and said goodbye, returning to the corpse.

"So, back to Miss Aubrey. Is there something you should be telling me, William?" Julia asked as she slipped her hand through his arm. The street was busy again, people carrying on with their lives.

"Yes." William sighed and looked straight ahead. "Apparently, Doctor Garland was almost expelled from school."

Julia took a moment to reply. "I don't see what that has to do with the young girl."

"He was inappropriately close to her on several occasions." William said quickly, looking away.

"Why are you so awkward about it?" Julia laughed, making him look up. "It's not like I was never with anyone but Darcy, so why should the same rules apply to him?" She smiled. "But it's definitely interesting."

"I'm sorry – I just thought it would be a sensitive subject." He smiled awkwardly.

"Not in the least. But thank you for inviting me along." Julia squeezed his arm as he knocked on the door.

"Julia, how many times do I have to promise you this? I'm not going to let you out of my sight." The door opened and the pair stared at Miss Aubrey, sure they were close to an answer.


	13. Those Shaking Hands part 13

"What are you trying to say, Detective?" Miss Aubrey perched nervously on the edge of her chair, the same teacup as before in her hand.

"You, of all people, had motive for wanting Doctor Garland dead."

"No – I would never. That's all in the past. I told you – he's invited to our wedding. We were just two foolish teenagers." She laughed and then looked at Julia nervously. "I hope there are no bad feelings."

"Of course not." Julia shook her head and kept her expression clear, feeling uncomfortable.

"How long are you keeping Thomas?" Miss Aubrey addressed William again, leaning forward intently. "I've been so worried about him. Has he been of any help?"

"I can't say for sure. He's being very cooperative, yes. One of our constables is interviewing him now."

"I hope he can come home soon. The house feels very empty without him and I don't want to go anywhere in case he comes home and misses me." She held the teacup tightly, bouncing her feet slightly.

"We'll be back to see you again soon, Miss Aubrey. Have a good evening." William stood up and led Julia to the door, skin tingling with the feeling that he'd just missed something. As he put his hand on the doorknob the door swung towards him, making him jump out of the way.

Standing in front of him was a rather flustered looking George Crabtree.

"Sir, you're needed back at the station house." George raised a hand in a half wave to greet Julia when he saw her. "Campbell has confessed."

"What?" Miss Aubrey squeaked from behind Julia. Her pale face peered over the doctor's shoulder as she tried to push forward. "Confessed? To what?"

"To the murder of Doctor Garland." George frowned and stepped backwards. "I think you should all just come down to the station right away."

"We're coming now." William gave Julia a hopeful look and moved out of the way to let Miss Aubrey out of the house.

The four walked briskly up the road towards the police station, George leading the way and William and Julia following behind. No one spoke.

The station house was also quiet. Everyone was waiting on this confession – would the case be solved before the next day? Many of the constables were already planning a celebration.

George led William and the ladies through to the interview room, where Campbell had been transferred to once Angrel had been released. William walked straight in, leaving Julia and Miss Aubrey in the corridor.

"Constable Crabtree here says you've confessed." William sat down with a piece of paper and a pen on the table.

"Yes. To it all. Write it down and let's get this over with." The young man was holding his head in his hands, leaning on the table.

"I want to hear what you have to say, first."

Campbell sighed. "I killed the man. Laura told me about their past and said she wanted him to come to our wedding. How could I let him be there, after everything he'd put her through?" He leant forward, hand on the table. "I was angry. I was scared. So when I saw him this morning I took the opportunity."

Murdoch looked carefully at him. Campbell looked away, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

"Very well, then." William handed the man the paper, sitting back to let him write. While the pen was scratching, William looked over at the window to watch Julia. She was talking with the Inspector, a slight hint of rose in her cheeks. She looked tired.

"Thank you." George took the signed confession from Campbell and the two policemen stood up to leave.

"Detective," Campbell called. "Am I allowed to talk to her first?"

William didn't stop walking. "We'll arrange a time."

George followed William out, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Sir? What do you think?"

"I think you need to read this and see what _you_ think." William said, looking at Miss Aubrey. Her face was pale and when she took the paper from him her hands were trembling.

They all stood in silence while she read. When she gave William the paper back she seemed afraid.

"I don't understand why he'd do this. I was happy with him. There wasn't any need." She burst into tears, clutching her stomach. Julia looked at William and put a concerned hand on Miss Aubrey's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Why don't you come with me? We'll sit down and have a chat." Julia led the lady away, supporting her as she cried and trembled.

William watched as they walked away until they were out of sight.

"Sir, are you okay?" George poked William's sleeve gently, catching his attention back.

"Yes, sorry." William handed the papers to George absentmindedly, watching Julia just disappear from view. "I don't like this case."

"None of us do, Sir. It's a little too close to home and much too early in the year for this kind of headache. I had no idea Doctor Garland was so hated, so it can't be easy for Doctor Ogden." George rambled on as they walked back into the reception to take the confession for filing. "At least you two can relax a bit now, right? She was in such a state last night – I hope everything's okay. Because I admire Doctor Ogden and if I were you I wouldn't be letting her out of my sight – "

William was scanning the reception, looking hopelessly for some sign of Julia. While George was wittering in his ear it became apparent that Julia had taken Miss Aubrey somewhere away from the main police station.

This deduction was confirmed when he heard another scream – one that begged for something to stop – one that begged for help.

For the second time that day, William heard Julia Ogden scream for him.

For the second time that day, William ran to her.


	14. Those Shaking Hands part 14

Feelng a chill run through is body, William ran in slow motion past the stunned constables. His heartbeat flooded past his ears, blocking out all external sounds and amplifying his thoughts.

He reached where Julia had been, anxious and confused. She and Miss Aubrey were no where to be seen. Afraid he'd collape from fear, he leant his hand against the wall and surveyed the area. Nothing.

And then he noticed a tiny ammount of blood on the floor and a fine spray pattern on the wall by his hand.

A group of constables had realised what had happened and joined him by then. Too impatient to waste breathbon them, William took off again following the blood trail as it continued outside.

With each step, the stains on the floor grew in diameter. How far had they gone in so few seconds? William was losing patience when he rounded the corner, now lead by the trail down the back of he station house, and saw Julia.

William's heart stopped. There she was, crumpled on the floor clutching her arm. It was bleeding through the sleeve of the borrowed dress, pooling underneath her.

He called her name, dropping to his knees beside her.

"William, she ran off." Julia panted, looking up at him through bleary eyes. "I was right. No one wanted to kill Dary. She wanted me dead." William put pressure on her arm, trying to stop the blood flow. "It's okay. She cut my radial artery, but we can fix it. Just keep pressure on it."

Scared at how much blood there was on her arm, William propped her up and supported her head on his lap. He held her arm tightly, raising it above her head.

"Did you she where she went?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head slightly. "She panicked and dropped me. It's a good job she didn't hit my heart, like she planned." Julia sighed and looked up at William. "I blocked her blade with my arm."

William shook his head in disbelief, closing his eyes for a moment. "Thank heavens you were more alert than me."

"You weren't to know, William." She shook her head fondly and took a deep breath. "Right. Help me up."

"Are you sure?" William asked, worried.

"Of course. I'm quite able to stand, Detective." She smiled and started to push herself up with her unharmed hand just as Doctor Grace hurried around the corner, following a constable.

"Doctor Ogden!" She exclaimed, rushing to help support her. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. We just need to get this bleeding stopped." She motioned to her arm and started walking back towards the police building. "And I suppose you'll need me to make a statement."

William looked at her blood as it oozed through his fingers. "Not until you're fixed up."

"If you insist." She smiled and let him help her back through the station house, even though she felt strong enough to manage the few yards.

"Doctor Ogden!" Brackenreid shouted in disbelief when he saw the group walking slowly through the reception. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"We will explain soon, Inspector. But for now I need to stop the bleeding,"

"And where are you going to do that? The morgue?"

Both women shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Brackenreid shared a look with William. "What's wrong with the hospital?" He mumbled, walking awaybto ask someone else for answers.

"Oh no," Julia sighed and looked over at William apologetically. "Will you lose her now?"

He just smiled and led her out into the street, following Emily. Holding onto her for a medical reason was srangely reassuring, and he was just glad that she trusted him.

"Not at all. My best men are hot on her tail."


	15. Those Shaking Hands part 15

George and Henry caught up with Miss Aubrey as she tried to slip into the main street. Her momentary hesitation as to whether to go left or right gave them that extra second – just long enough to grab her dress and make her panic.

"Stop right there, Miss Aubrey! I'm putting you under arrest." George panted as Henry locked the handcuffs around Miss Aubrey's wrists. He pointed at her hands – they were slick with sweat and Doctor Ogden's blood. The constables shared a look and dragged the runaway from the view of the street, back towards the police station through the back alleys. The woman was sobbing, stumbling heavily as the pair tried to guide her back into custody.

They didn't let go of her until she was safely in interrogation room two, handcuffed to the table.

Doctor Grace was chattering away as they entered the morgue, supporting Julia between them. She didn't notice how pale the other doctor's face went, nor how her head dropped forward.

"Julia!" Paying more attention to Julia than Emily was, William noticed immediately. Panicked, he held her limp form to his side and manoeuvred her quickly onto Emily's chair.

"No good. She needs to lie down." Emily said grimly, rushing to find a bandage and clean wipes.

Without wasting any more time, William lifted Julia gently from under her arms. She'd recovered from her faint now and started to protest, but got no response. Once on the table she tried to swing her legs around and sit up.

"Forget it, Julia." A stern, worried look from William convinced her to stay put, but begrudgingly so. She scowled at the ceiling as Emily cut away the sleeve of the dress and cleaned her arm, wiping away the puddle of blood.

"This is bleeding very heavily, doctor." Emily gave Julia a look. "I'm going to have to stitch it."

She would have argued, but Emily was already preparing to close the wound. Instead, she locked her jaw and looked away from the needle.

William touched her hand lightly, testing to see whether she would accept the support. She looked up at him and twitched her little finger around his, smiling between flinches.

As Emily was finishing her minor operation, George strolled into the morgue. "We got her, sir. Doctors." He nodded politely, trying to not look at Julia's arm. "Are you okay, doctor?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Doctor Grace's skills." She smiled at Emily, sitting up. William let her this time, but kept an arm near her to break her fall in case she fainted again. "Time to get a true confession, detective?"

"Yes, of course. Are you well enough?"

"For what? To stay here or to accompany you?" Julia laughed and stood up. Behind her, Emily was tidying away the equipment and cleaning the table where some blood had dripped.

"Why don't you stay with me? I'm sure the detective won't be very long." Emily suggested, smiling.

"If that's okay with you." William added, looking at Julia. She laughed and shook her head.

"Go on, you." She walked around the table to join Emily, then jumped suddenly. "Where has Darcy's body gone?"

Emily smiled reassuringly. "He's being kept cool. Don't worry, no one's stolen him."

"I'll see you soon, William." Julia smiled and turned away. The detective and the constable were dismissed.

"You tried to kill Doctor Ogden." William began, staring Miss Aubrey down.

The woman licked her lips. "Sorry."

"Why? Was killing her husband not enough for you?"

Miss Aubrey laughed nervously. "Where's Thomas?"

"He's in the other interview room. We're trying to make sense of the whole situation. So tell me – what really happened this morning?"

She stared at him for a moment, nostrils flaring. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, staining her nose and cheeks red.

"Before he even knew her, we were at school together." She looked down at the table as she continued. "He knew me. Thomas understood and looked after me, but Darcy Garland knew me. We planned to get married." She looked up at William through damp eyelashes. "And then he moved out to Buffalo."

"Why didn't you go with him?" William asked, feeling an awful sense of familiarity.

"I was too scared." She whispered. "My father thought it was all over between us. He'd forbade me from seeing him. So I didn't.

"It was only after a week of sickness that I knew there was a problem." William's eyebrows raised. "And Thomas had always been a friend." Miss Aubrey tried to raise a hand to wipe her eyes, but it was locked to the table. "He helped me out. We got engaged."

"A long time engagement, then." William was starting to understand.

"I kept putting it off. You know, always hoping Darcy Garland would come back to me. But he was nowhere to be seen. Until a few months ago, when he and Julia Ogden returned from Buffalo."

"Why wait until new year's day? Surely you had plenty more opportunities." William ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth, impatient to get back to Julia.

"But I'd never had such a great one as this morning. I was walking back from the grocers and there they both were. I'm not a great shot." She confessed, looking down. "I was aiming for her. I'd hoped he'd come back to me if I gave him one last chance – "

"Thank you, Miss Aubrey. That's all I needed to know. A constable will come to take your statement." William stood up and walked out quickly, teeth clenched together. He leant against the wall, breathing heavily.

Less than twelve hours ago, an unassuming young woman had tried to murder Julia. And missed.


	16. Final Chapter

"Are you quite sure?" Emily asked again as she followed Julia to the door.

"No one has told his family yet – I should have done hours ago – "

"But you were traumatised. Doctor, no one will blame you for not wanting to talk about this anymore."

"My own feelings aren't important at the moment. I have to do what's right for him. Thank you for all the care you've given." Julia smiled and slipped outside, closing the door of the morgue behind her. She took a deep breath.

Night had drawn in quickly and the air was cold – when she exhaled, her breath formed a steamy cloud in front of her. She shivered and folded her arms across her chest, holding as much warmth in as she could.

She walked quickly down the street. Reliving the morning, she trembled and walked quicker.

Darcy had seemed angry when he first approached her, but she started to apologise before he could say anything and he relaxed. He stepped forwards with an understanding expression and reached for her hand.

She closed her eyes in pain as he fell over in slow motion, the smell of gunpowder enhanced in her memory. Blood flew up at her and dampened her face, her dress and her hands.

In the dark, Julia shuddered and ran forwards. No one could see her unladylike charge through the street as she hoisted her skirt above her ankles.

She was used to blood and corpses. But it was something very different when it was someone you knew. And even worse when they died right in front of you.

She ran to the police station, breathing heavily as she fought back tears. The station house was quiet and it didn't take her long to find who she was looking for.

"Julia!" William exclaimed as she entered his office. He stood up and walked over to her, hands held towards her. "Are you okay? I thought you were at the morgue with Doctor Grace."

"I was, but I need to tell Darcy's parents about today. Do you suppose – or would it be rude? – I could use the telephone here?"

"Of course you can." He touched her hands briefly and led her into the empty main reception. There, she could use the phone without anyone listening.

William started to walk back to his office to wait for her but she brushed his jacket sleeve. The phone was by her ear and she was waiting for someone to answer, but she held onto him. She stared at him with wide eyes and a pale face.

William stayed where he was, staring at her.

"Yes, hello? This is Julia Ogden. You may wish to sit down – yes, is Mr Garland there? Good. I have some news to tell you which you do not want to hear. I'm very sorry…" Julia leant on the counter heavily, talking quietly into the receiver. Only one light was on in the reception and it cast a warm glow over her hair, making it look like flowing honey. William watched her, a worried expression on his face growing as the telephone conversation went on.

"I'm very sorry. Yes, I'll contact you in the morning and we can make funeral arrangements then. Goodnight." She replaced the telephone on the stand and turned around to look at William. "I don't know what to do now." She confessed.

They looked into each other's eyes sadly. "Neither do I." He said honestly, holding his hands out for hers. Julia stepped closer to him and touched her fingers to his.

"Could I come back with you again tonight? I can't bear the thought of that big empty house – "

"Of course. I'm here for you – I always have been." Up close, William could see how much of a toll the day had taken on Julia. Her eyes were red around the edges and shadowed with dark bruises. Her lips were pale and cracked, as if she'd completely forgotten to drink. "First, we'll turn these lights off." William smiled at her before quickly putting his office into darkness. He followed with the few small lamps in the corridor to the interrogation rooms.

Upon returning to Julia, he smiled softly and offered her his arm. "So you don't lose your way in the dark." He leant around her and turned the last light off, plunging them into the still darkness of an empty building at night.

He felt breath on his cheek, then her lips. Bravely, he raised his free hand to her hair and held her there while he turned and returned the kiss. Privately, when there was no one to see them, they could hold each other close and share peaceful moments where the only sound was their breathing.

Together, they left Station House number four and entered the quiet, deserted streets of midnight Toronto. Together, they walked arm in arm across the paved floor until they reached William's house and he opened the door. Together, they sat down at the kitchen table and poured steamy cups of tea, neither one of them mentioning the events of the past day – only those of the wide, unpredictable future which they now could look forward to. Together.


End file.
